The Greatest Power
by brg
Summary: InuYasha is a halfdemon who is tired of being weak so he goes searching for the jewel that holds the greatest power. Kagome is a princess of a village who guards the jewel. But is there more to the jewel than everyone thinks? InuKag R
1. Chapter 1

I don't own InuYasha

The Greatest Power

Chapter One

There is snow covering the trees, and the ground of the forest. The sun is setting over the horizon causing the sky to be filled with mixtures of reds, oranges, blues, and purples. Walking amongst the trees is the salute of a young man in a red kimono, with long hair as white as the surrounding snow, dog ears placed atop his head, and golden eyes surveying the landscape for some kind of shelter.

"There has to be a cave or shack somewhere. I don't wish to set up camp out in the open, again." Said, the young, half-demon InuYasha.

After the sun has disappeared behind the horizon, InuYasha sees through the breaking of the trees and entrance to a cave. He begins to make camp, and while gathering the fire wood InuYasha looks up into the sky and notices that the moon is nearly gone.

"Damn! Tomorrow night is the new moon." He says while starting up the fire. "I will need some supplies if I plan on seeing the next full moon. I will have to go into the next village that I run across tomorrow."

While lying down on the cold stone floor of the cave InuYasha thinks '_I hate being so damn weak, always hiding on the night of the new moon. I need to find that jewel that holds the most greatest power known to human and demon kind alike, that I have heard so much about.' _ He then drifts off into a light slumber.

This is my first fanfic. So please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own InuYasha

The Greatest Power

Chapter 2

The sun shined into the room, leaving small soft beams to land onto the bed. Lying with the bed is a beautiful young woman, with long wavy raven black hair scattered amongst her pillow. There was a slight knock on the door; the young lady slowly opened her eyes to reveal beautiful chocolate brown eyes. The door slowly opens and in pops the head of her hand maiden who asks, "Lady Kagome, are you awake?"

The young Princess Kagome sits up in her bed; around her neck is a small pink jewel. She replies to her hand maiden, "Yes, Rai I am awake. Is Souta awake and feeling any better?"

"Yes, my lady, the young prince is awake and he is feeling a little better. However, Lady Kaede says that he is not well enough to leave his room just yet."

Kagome had a sad yet happy smile on her face. She was glad that her brother was begging to get better. They had just lost their mother and father to a strange illness, and when her brother had come down with the same illness, she prayed everyday for his health to improve.

"Thank you, Rai. You may go now, I shall be out soon." She said as she climbed out of bed. Rai bowed her head and left having finished preparing the bath for her and closed the door. Kagome then proceeded to bathe in the warm, bubbly water. While soaking in the tub Kagome looked down at the jewel around her neck. She was told by her mother and father to never take it off or to give it to anyone. They told her that the jewel had a great power that people would kill for. She never truly understood why.

"This is just a useless jewel. It doesn't hold any mysterious power, and it is so dull looking. No matter how many times I buff it, it never shines. What makes people want it so badly that they are willing to kill for it?"

She finished her bath, drained the water, and went into her room to change. "All well, I will keep my promise to mother and father. I think that I will go see Souta before I do my daily prayers. I think that I will also go to the village today."

She got dressed into a plain green kimono with white trimming and left her room to go see Souta. Once she reached his room she gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." said a small weak little voice. Kagome opened the door and found Souta sitting up in his bed playing with his wooden soldiers that father had given him for his birthday. She smiled at him as he looked up at her.

"Oh, it's you sis."

"How are you feeling Souta?"

"I wish people would stop asking me that. I am fine, except I want to get out of this room." He said with a pout on his face.

"Sorry, we are all just concerned about you." She said with a smile on her face as she looked at the pout on his. He just rolled his eyes.

"Yah, ok. What are you going to do today sis?"

"Well, I was going to go do my prayer session, then I thought that I would go to the village."

"Oh." He said with a sad face, he really wanted to get out of this room and move about the castle or the village. Kagome noticed this.

"I will bring you something from the village ok." She smiled at him and his face brightened right up.

"Ok."

"Well, I guess I should go now. Lady Kaede will be coming soon with your medicine." She got up and started heading for the door, before she left Souta said, "See ya sis."

"Bye." She replied and left his room with a slight smile on her face. He truly was getting better.

* * *

There is the second chapter. Please review. I would like to know what you all think about my story. 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own InuYasha

The Greatest Power

Chapter 3

He stood hidden amongst the trees staring down at the village down below. He watched as children played, women talked and went on with their errands, and the men going about their business. He was watching, waiting for someone to leave their belongings unguarded for a few minutes to give him enough time to steal them and get as far away from here.

InuYasha never liked being near villages due to they never accepted him and always tried to kill him. Finally, some woman left her belongings alone to tend to a child who slipped on the ice. Now was his chance, he ran at top speed with the belongings in his line of site.

'_Almost there time to slow down so I can easily grab them and turn around._' He thought as he slowed down. '_Damn it!_' he hit a patch of ice and lost his footing. He was now sliding straight into the village, stopping just next to the belongings.

Before he even had a chance to stand up people began screaming, "Demon! Run a demon is attacking the village!" Before InuYasha had time to even think of leaving he was surrounded by the men of the village ready to kill.

'_Damn they've surrounded me. I have no way out of this except to fight._' He then got himself into his fighting stance ready to fight for his life once again.

"Stop!" said a sweet, calming voice. The men surrounding him began to separate. Some saying "Princess don't he is a demon." Once the men had fully created a path InuYasha saw a beautiful young woman wearing a green kimono with a white hemline, long wavy raven black hair, and beautiful, and kind chocolate brown eyes. InuYasha without even realizing it relaxed out of his fighting stance.

As Kagome made her way through the crowd of men that were begging her to not go near him because he was a demon, her eyes fell upon a young man wearing a red kimono, snow white hair, fearful, angry, and somewhat kind golden eyes, and atop his head the most adorable pair of dog ears. She looked around and addressed the villagers that were still ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"Why are you all about to attack this _man_?" She asked them.

The villagers seemed shocked that the princess didn't address _him_ a demon but rather as a _man_. Then one of the villagers spoke, "My Lady, this demon was about to attack the village."

Kagome then looked back towards InuYasha and beyond him and saw his tracks leading up to the belongings at his feet. '_He is only here for belongings so that he can survive winter._'

"It seems to me that this _man _you are about to kill was merely trying to get supplies for winter. If he had wanted to attack the village we would not be standing here having this discussion, and rather be running for our lives." She stated plainly.

The villagers looked down as if ashamed, while InuYasha stared at this princess in front of him. She wasn't afraid of him and was actually defending him. _Him,_ a half-demon. This has never happened since his mother.

"What is your name?" She asked as she turned back to him. Both he and the villagers were taken back.

"Inu-InuYasha." He answered unsure as to why.

"InuYasha, my name is Kagome. Would you like to come with me, InuYasha?" She said, he nodded and followed her away from the crowd of stunned villagers.

'_What is up with this woman? Does she truly see me as a person rather than a monster?_' InuYasha followed.

Once they were a good distance Kagome turned to him, "So, InuYasha were you really here to steal supplies from the village?" She asked trying to start up a conversation.

"Keh. Like, I need to tell _you_." InuYasha said after getting over his state of shock.

"Well, excuse me. Perhaps I should have just let the villagers kill you rather than saving your butt." She said sarcastically.

InuYasha looked at her. She was messing around with him. He then looked away and answered, "Yes, I was here to steal supplies."

Kagome smiled, he was talking with her, she was happy she needed someone other than villagers and servants to speak to. "If you would like I can have supplies put together for you to take with you, or…"

"Or what?" InuYasha asked little curies as to what she was thinking.

"Or you could stay with me at the palace." She stated with an inviting smile on her face.

InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks. _'She wants me to stay at the palace, with her. What is with this woman? For all she kno__ws I could attack her right now, but she trusts me.'_

Kagome stopped and turned around to face InuYasha, he had a confused and shocked face. _'He must not be used to someone treating him like this.'_ She thought.

"InuYasha, if you are not comfortable with it you can just say so, and I will understand." She said.

InuYasha finally pulled out of his thoughts turned to her and answered, "No, I will stay for one night. But, no one will be allowed to come into my room."

Kagome smiled brightly at him. "Ok InuYasha. I promise no one will bother you in your room." She then continued walking towards the palace, InuYasha following behind.

When they reached the palace Kagome went straight for Souta's room, InuYasha followed her not really trusting to the guards of the palace. Kagome then stopped in front of Souta's room and knocked on the door. They heard a small come in and Kagome turned to InuYasha.

"Would you please excuse me?" She then opened the door, revealing Souta in his bed looking board.

"Sis! Your back from the village finally. Did you get me anything? Who is that?" Souta said noticing InuYasha in the door way.

Kagome just laughed at her brother's excitement and questions. Once she reached the bed she took out a package from her robes and handed it to him.

"Sorry, it took me so long to get back. Here is your gift, and that person at the door is InuYasha." She replied.

Souta nodded his head to InuYasha then began ripping off the packaging to reveal a wooden horse figure to go with his wooden soldiers. Souta's face beamed.

"Thank you sis!" he said as he hugged her.

"You're welcome Souta. Now I think that you should get some rest. I will be back later to wish you a good night." Kagome said as she kissed Souta on the forehead.

"Alright." Souta said while making a disgusted face as his sister kissed his forehead. Kagome laughed as she got up and left.

"So InuYasha are you hungry?" She asked him while heading to the dining hall.

"Yah, a little." InuYasha said while following her.

They shared a dinner together, Kagome trying to make conversation and even though InuYasha did take part he was always on his guard whenever someone entered the room, and was constantly looking outside. After dinner Kagome showed him to his room that he would be sleeping in.

"Here you are InuYasha. Is there anything else that you need?" He shook his head. "Then I will leave you then. Good night InuYasha." She said as she turned to go to her own room.

"Whatever." Was InuYasha's reply as he entered the room and closed the door. InuYasha looked around the room; he found a dresser, a desk, and a futon. He walked over to the futon and as he did so he slowly transformed into his human form. He lay down onto the futon and looked at his human hands. "Damn that was a close one. Everyone in this palace almost found out my secret. I won't be doing any sleeping tonight, I don't trust these humans. However, the princess is kind." InuYasha laid there staring at the ceiling, his eyes were becoming very heavy, and finally he gave into sleep and slept like he hadn't slept in years.

Kagome went and wished Souta a good night and entered her room and got ready for bed. Once she was in bed Kagome's mind wondered to InuYasha. "What was with him at dinner? He did nothing but ate quickly, kept an eye on anyone that entered, and was constantly staring outside. I do hope that he stays. I need someone else to talk to who won't just agree with me in whatever I say or do." She then closed her eyes and went into a peaceful sleep.

In the shadows, near the edge of the forest, stood a dark figure; looking down at the sleeping village below. "Soon I shall have the jewel within my grasp." Then the figure vanished within the darkness leaving no trace of its existence.

Hello everyone. I would just like to give a shout out to Koori Youkai Hime for writing me that review. Also thanks to those you have been reading my story. I would like it if I could get some more intake on what you all think of my story. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own InuYasha

The Greatest Power

Chapter 4

Kagome awoke early before the sun rose. She is going to go visit her parent's graves and watch the sun rise, as she has been doing since their death. Souta used to come with her until he became sick. She kneeled down in front of their graves praying as memories of them came flooding back. The sun began to raise bringing blues, purples, reds, oranges, and yellows to fill up the sky, signifying the coming of a new day. Tears had begun to flow freely down her face, as she watched the beautiful scene unfold.

InuYasha woke with a start and frantically looked around the room. '_Were the hell am I?_' he thought before the memories of the day before came flowing back. '_Oh, that's right that strange women stopped me from beating the shit out of those villagers and then offered me a place to stay.'_ He then got up and looked out the window noticing that the sun has not yet come.

"Good the sun hasn't risen yet. I can get out of here without anyone noticing." He then grabbed the blankets and left. When he found his way out of the palace he found himself near the palace shrine. There he noticed a figure kneeling in front of a grave stone. '_Who is that?_' He thought as he moved closer to get a better look. He found that it was the princess, and as the sun rose she turned her head towards the horizon, causing the rays to make her face seem as though it has a glow about it.

'_She looks like an angel. Wait what am I thinking?!_' He shook his head as his demonic powers returned and InuYasha's head snapped up as the smell of tears hit his nose. He looked at her and saw a sad yet happy expression on her face. '_What is wrong with her? Wait why do I care?_'

Then she got up and headed back into the palace. InuYasha ducked behind the small shrine house and watched her enter the palace, and once she was out of site he turned and entered the forest, with no intention of returning.

Kagome was walking back to her room to wait for Rai to come and get her ready for the day, when she noticed the door to InuYasha's room open. '_I shouldn't enter without knocking._' She thought as she stuck her head in to find that it was empty and that the blankets were missing.

"He left. When did he leave? Why didn't he at least say good-bye?" She said as unexplained tears began to form in her eyes. '_Why am I crying? I only meet him yesterday? That is not enough time to feel this way._' She wiped her eyes and continued to her room, never noticing that the jewel had brightened ever so slightly.

After she had finished taking care of a few things concerning the village, Kagome decided to visit with Lady Kaede to discuss Souta's health. Although Souta wasn't the only thing that was on her mind, a certain half-demon was still plaguing her thoughts. '_Why did he leave? Was it something that I have done? Or did a villager or one of the guards threaten him after he was no longer in my presence?_'

She had reached Kaede's and saw that the priestess was tending to another villager, so she stood there and waited letting her mind wonder the reasoning for his leaving.

Kaede had finished with the villager by giving them some herbal remedies and bidding them well, when she turned to see the princess waiting patiently to speak with her she noticed a brighter glow coming from the sacred jewel around her neck. Kaede gasped and dropped her basket of herbs. This brought Kagome out of her thoughts and as she looked over to Kaede she saw that she had a terrified face on, like she had just seen a ghost or something.

"Lady Kaede, are you feeling well?" Kagome asked.

Kaede said nothing she was too concerned about the jewel to hear. '_Why has the jewel brightened? Could the princess of found the other who can help awaken its powers?_'

"Kaede!" yelled Kagome as she waved her hands in front of her face to get her attention.

"Yes, child?" asked Kaede as she was brought out of her thoughts.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked for like the tenth time.

"Yes, child; now what brings ye here?" Kaede asked. '_It must __of__ just been a trick the sun was doing to my old eye._'

"I came here to discuss Souta's health with you Kaede." answered Kagome.

"Oh, well come in child." Said Kaede, as she led the way into her hut; Kagome followed and once they were settled they began to discuss Souta's health.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello everyone. I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I am planning on just doing one update a week. I would also like to get some input on what you would like to see. If anyone is wondering what Kaede looks like, it is just like in the anime. Please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own InuYasha

The Greatest Power

Chapter 5

The sound of dirt and rocks grinding together sounded under her feet. A woman wearing a pink and white kimono with a green fabric wrapped around her waist, wrapped around her neck is a blue bundle, and upon her back is a huge boomerang known as a hiraikotsu. Her long, brown hair hanging in a loose pony tail, brown eyes searching the landscape for any signs of danger. She is a demon slayer from a village of demon slayers.

At her feet is a small white and black cat, with two tails. She to keeping an eye out for any sign of danger.

Up ahead the pair sees a village. "Looks like a good place to rest and get some food. What do you think Kirara?" The woman asked her furry companion.

"Meow" was the reply she received.

"Ok, lets go." Replied the woman.

Kagome was sitting in a small tea house enjoying her tea and thinking about two different things, Souta's health and InuYasha's leaving. Kaede had told her that Souta was showing great improvement, and that he should be able to leave his room within a few days. This was wonderful news, but InuYasha's leaving still bothered her.

'_I was kind to him, treated him with respect. The least he could have done was say good-bye._' She thought starting to get a bit angry.

Kagome looked up from her cup of tea and saw a woman, with long brown hair, a pink and white kimono, and carrying a large boomerang on her back. At her feet a small two tailed cat.

'_A demon slayer? What is she doing here? I wonder if someone panicked and sent for her when InuYasha came. Well, if that is the reason then it was a waste of her time, even if InuYasha was here._' She thought.

The demon slayer walked up to Kagome.

"Excuse me, but is this a tea house?" she asked.

"Yes it is. Would you care to join me?" Said Kagome as she offered her a seat next to her.

"Thank you very much. My name is Sango and this is Kirara." She replied as she motioned towards the small feline.

"Hello Sango, Kirara. My name is Kagome. Forgive me for asking but what bring you here?" Asked Kagome wanting to know if she was correct in her thinking.

"It is not a problem. We are just passing through." Replied Sango.

"Oh." Said Kagome. '_So no one sent for a demon slayer. Well I guess that is a good thing. It just proves that the villagers trusted in my decision with InuYasha._' Kagome's eyes saddened at the thought of InuYasha.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Sango asked noticing the sad look in her eyes.

"Sango, you are a demon slayer right?" Asked Kagome

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Sango answered a little shocked at the change in subject.

"Do you know anything about half-demons?" Asked Kagome thinking that maybe Sango could help her better understand InuYasha a little more.

"I don't know an awful lot about them. Half-demons are disliked by both humans and demons. They feel that they can't trust anyone. So they mostly stay to themselves."

"Oh." Replied Kagome gaining an even sadder look on her face. '_Maybe that's why he left. He wasn't sure if he could trust me._'

"Kagome, why are you curious about them? Is there one near the village that is causing trouble?" Sango asked.

"Huh? No! Well there was one that came into the village yesterday, but he left." Said Kagome.

"What?! A half-demon was in the village? But they usually try to avoid people. Why would he do that?" Sango asked surprised to hear that a half-demon was in a village and that the village wasn't damaged from a battle.

"InuYasha was only here to get supplies." Said Kagome.

"I am having some difficulty understanding this. You even know the half-demon's name?" Sango was becoming frustrated in trying to understand what Kagome was saying.

"Perhaps I should explain from the beginning." Said Kagome noticing the frustration in Sango's voice.

"Yes, that would be helpful." Replied Sango.

So Kagome explained the whole story from start to finish. As Kagome told it to Sango she was beginning to see what kind of heart Kagome has. The kind that is easily broken, and very kind.

Once Kagome finished she looked at Sango to see if she understood what she had told Sango. The look on her face told Kagome that she did.

"This is a very rare thing that has happened, Kagome." Said Sango.

"Yes, I am sure that it is. I thank you Sango for listening and understanding my feelings. Also thank you for helping me understand why InuYasha had left." Said Kagome feeling a lot better, knowing that it was nothing she did wrong just something he wasn't used to.

"You're welcome Kagome. Well, Kirara and I must go, we still have plenty of daylight to travel with. Good-bye Kagome, I do hope that all will turn out well." Said Sango as she gathered her things, paid for her meal, and left, with Kirara right beside her.

"Thank you Sango, and safe journey to you and Kirara." Replied Kagome as she too got up to return to the palace to check on Souta.

Kagome made it up to the palace and was talking with Souta about her day. Laughing at his declarations that once he was free from his room he would never return. When suddenly the sky became full of strange dark clouds. Shortly after the clouds appeared Kagome heard people screaming.

Kagome got up and ran to Souta's door to see guards running with their weapons out ready for anything. Kagome stopped one of the guards that came running by.

"What is happening?" Asked Kagome.

"Princess Kagome. Please stay inside. The village and palace is under attack by hundreds of demons." Said the guard.

Kagome turned to Souta, who held fear in his eyes. She looked back at the guard. "Stay here with Souta. Protect him with your life." She ordered as she ran towards her room to get her bow and arrows.

"Princess! Wait!" Yelled the guard, he was about to go after her when Souta stopped him.

"You were ordered to stay here to protect me." Said Souta. "Don't worry about my sister, she can take care of herself." Souta looked towards the direction his sister left in. He knew that Kagome was good with her bow and arrows and that she was a very skilled priestess. Only a select few knew this however. '_Please be alright sis._'

Sango was a fair distance from the village when she felt an ominous aura, and heard Kirara start to growl. She looked down to se her facing the village and her hair standing on end. She looked back towards the village and her eyes widened when she saw hundreds of demons attacking the village. Homes were set on fire and she could hear people screaming as they ran for their lives.

"Lets go Kirara." She said as she quickly got dressed in her demon slayers outfit. Which was black with pink pads for her shoulders, elbows, and knees, she put her hair up in a high ponytail, a sword at her side and on her face was a gas mask.

Kirara burst into flames and became a large cat demon. She roared when her master jumped up unto her back and took off towards the village.

Kagome had retrieved her bow and arrows and was out amongst the guards and villagers fighting the demons. She panted as a demon charged at her ready to devour her flesh, when she shot a purifying arrow at it turning it into ashes. Her clothes were tattered and torn.

"Princess behind you!" Yelled one of the guards.

Kagome quickly notched another arrow, turned around and released it right through the demons mouth. "Thank you." She yelled back.

'_The just keep coming. I kill one and ten more come out of nowhere._' She thought as she shot yet another arrow at a demon that was about to attack a young child.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she reached the child.

The child looked up at Kagome, and had a small smile on their face, but suddenly their face changed into fear and pointed behind her. Before Kagome had a chance to turn around the demon attacked her, knocking her a few yards away from the child, cutting into her flesh with its claws. The demon then moved to attack again.

She reached for another arrow but there was no time. She closed her eyes waiting for the demon to rip into her flesh, but instead she felt nothing. She opened her eyes to see the demon ripped to shreds and someone in a red kimono standing in front of her. Before she could even try to figure out who saved her, she passed out from the blood loss that she received with her wound in her side.

Sango fought the demons with immense force. Throwing her hiraikotsu and killing several demons before its return. Kirara was doing her part as well, tearing up the demons as best as she could. Sango was protecting a group of children, when she was caught off guard and a demon attacked her from behind, knocking her over.

She quickly got back on her feet and killed the demon as it came in for another attack with her sword. She breathed heavily; she was beginning to feel tired. She looked over at Kirara and saw that she too was becoming tired. Sango attacked another demon.

"Kirara get the children out of here!" She yelled.

Kirara roared in response and looked at the children, picking up the youngest of the group she led them towards the forest nearby.

The demons all started to attack Sango all at once. She fought them off the best she could, but one was able to knock her over yet again. She looked up and dodged the demons as they all continued to attack her, not letting her get a chance to get up.

Finally, there was an opening between the attacks and as she was getting up a demon was coming in from behind and was about to knock her down when a young monk in purple robes, black hair in a small rats tail attacked the demon with his staff. Once that demon was destroyed he grabbed the beads that were wrapped around his right hand, held it out towards the demons and yelled, "Wind Tunnel!"

The wind around his hand and in front of him picked up immensely, and Sango watched in amazement as the demons were being sucked into his hand.

Once all the demons were gone Sango went to pick up her hiraikotsu and sword. The strange monk turned to her once he replaced the beads around his hand.

"Are you alright miss?" He asked as he walked towards here.

"Yes I am fine. Thank you." She answered. "Kirara." She then called.

Kirara came out of the woods were she had taken the children for shelter, with the children hiding behind her.

Sango turned to the children, "Is everyone alright?" She asked.

The children nodded, still frightened that more demons may come.

"Good. Now I want you all to stay here in this part of the village, until you families come looking for you. Hide in one of these huts. We are going to go up to the palace to help them there. You will be safe here. Do you understand?" Sango said with much confidence and sincerity as to give the message that there would be no more demons attacking.

The children nodded, they didn't want anything to happen to the princess or the prince they were their friends. Also some of their parents worked at the palace they wanted them to be safe too.

"Good." Said Sango, she then looked towards the monk. "Come with me." She said to him.

"Alright." Was his simple reply as he followed her to her cat demon companion. Sango jumped on first, and then the monk followed. Kirara took off once they were both on.

Half way to the palace Kirara heard flesh hitting flesh hard, she turned her head to see a very pissed off Sango, and a monk with a very red check. Kirara just rolled her eyes and turned back to the task at hand.

Once they reached the palace Sango fought with even more force due to the new profound anger she had with the perverted monk. She noticed that Kagome was also fighting, and saw that a demon was about to attack her from behind. Sango went to try and give her some assistance. She then heard one of the guards yell, "Princess behind you!" She watched as Kagome quickly turned around and kill the demon, and then heard her yell back to the guard, "Thank you!"

Sango decided that Kagome could take care of herself and continued with her own demons. She then looked back to notice that Kagome was injured by a demon, she tired her hardest to get to her but couldn't. She then saw a young man in a red kimono come to her aid. Once he defeated that demon he continued to protect her from any other demons.

Suddenly, the demons that were left alive retreated back into the ominous clouds above. The clouds then disappeared leaving a clear sky with a view of the setting sun behind.

All the villagers yelled and cheered, the guards then came to Kagome's aid. "Someone get Lady Kaede. The Princess has been injured." Yelled one of the guards.

Off somewhere far from Kagome's village a dark figure stood looking into a pond of water that held the image of Kagome being carried into the palace so she could receive treatment for her wound.

"It seems that the protector of the Sacred Jewel is stronger than I thought." He said before the image disappeared.

"I should not underestimate her, and find another way to get the Sacred Jewel." He said before he too disappeared into the darkness.

**A/N:** Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait. But school, work, and just plain having so many ideas in my head but not knowing how to write them all down just got in the way, plus life. It will take me a while again to write the next chapter. Please review. It might help me update sooner ;)

I don't own InuYasha

'_Thoughts_'

'_**InuYasha's human forms thoughts'**_

The Greatest Power

Chapter 6

InuYasha walked through the forest, not really caring where he was going. His mind wasn't concentrating on looking out for danger or for his breakfast. Instead it was on that strange princess Kagome that helped him, talked with him, and treated him not as a half-breed but as a person.

'_Why did she do that? Why didn't she just let the villagers kill me or at least try? Why was she crying yet smiling this morning when the sun rose. Why Do I Care?_'

InuYasha was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the scent of a pig demon hiding amongst the trees. The pig demon watched as the unsuspecting half-demon walked past him. He grabbed a log hat was at his feet and threw it directly at InuYasha.

InuYasha was abruptly taken out of his thoughts when the log knocked him flat on his face, and into the cold snow. He growled as he jumped up. Pissed off that woman had plagued his mind causing him to let down his guard. He scanned the trees around him searching for whoever threw that log at him.

"Oh, did I make the little half-breed mad?" The demon asked with sarcasm dripping from his words, as he walked out from his hiding place.

InuYasha just growled as he starred that the ugly pig demon. The demon was tall and had an ugly green skin that if you had a weak stomach you would lose your lunch. "What the hell do you want you ugly piece of shit!"

InuYasha knew what the demon wanted. He wanted to have a little fun with him and kill him; to rid the world of another useless half-breed. '_**She didn't think that you were a useless half-breed. She thought that you were a kind person and interesting** '_

The demon was enraged for being called ugly by a worthless half-breed. He charged at InuYasha. But InuYasha was prepared for the attack and jumped up into the air. Before he landed behind the demon he whipped around and yelled, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" His claws then glowed a bright yellow and ripped the demon to shreds.

Before InuYasha had time to gloat over how weak that demon was a clawed hand came swinging right for him. He jumped out of the way but wasn't fast enough. He landed clutching his right arm. He removed his hand to find it covered in his blood. He looked up to see two more pig demons coming out the trees.

_'Of course he would have friends.' _He thought as he readied himself for battle.

Treading in the ankle deep snow, through the ever winding path of trees. A young monk wearing purple and indigo robes, hair black placed in a small rats tail, and his deep indigo eyes searching for the path. On his right hand and forearm there is a purple sleeve wrapped with blue prayer beads, within his left hand he holds his monk staff.

"That demon sure did lure me far from the path." He said as he remembered why he was searching for the path.

**_FLASHBACK_**

The monk was traveling down the path heading towards the next village where it was rumored to have a beautiful princess with an ill brother, to see if he would be able to assist in curing the young prince. Perhaps he would gain a little something in return.

He is taken out of his thoughts of how the beautiful princess may reward him when he heard someone sobbing. He looked ahead to see a woman kneeling on the ground sobbing. He quickened his pace, after all he was a monk and he could not dismiss a woman in distress.

"Are you alright Miss?" He asked in the most caring and sincere voice he had.

The woman slowly stopped her sobbing while lifting her eyes toward the monk. "Oh monk, I am so scared! A demon had attacked my sister and me. He took her far into the forest!" She wailed as tears began to reform in her eyes and she clutched onto him.

A small mischievous grin had appeared upon his face as he in a 'comforting' gesture wrapped his arms around the woman. One hand on her back, while the other upon the woman's bottom.

The woman did not protest about his hand traveling so far south, she just pulled herself back and looked up into the monk's eyes, showing him pleading eyes. "Please save my sister kind monk." She said.

"Of course I will save her. Which way did the demon take off with her?" He asked.

The women pointed towards the thickest part of the forest. "The demon took her through there." She answered while turning back towards the monk.

He stood up and looked to where the woman was pointing. He then turned back towards the women. "Stay here until I return with your sister." He told her.

The woman leapt up and wrapped her arms around his waist. "No please don't leave me here alone!" She pleaded.

He turned around so that he could face her. "I will not be able to insure your safety if you were to come with me. You would be much safer here." He told her.

"Please monk I believe that you will not let any harm come to e. I don't wish to be alone out here. What if another demon comes or a group of bandits? Please." She begged as her grip tightened onto the monk, and she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Very well, but once I tell you to hide you must do so." He said enjoying the trust and closeness that the woman was giving him. He then turned around and with the woman holding tightly onto his arm, went through the dark, thick forest that the demon had taken her sister. He never noticed the evil grin upon the woman's face nor the flash of red within her eyes.

The monk and woman had been traveling through the dense trees for quite a while until they came to a small clearing. The monk looked around for any sign of the demon, and actually he found it odd that he never saw any signs of a demon even going through that thicket.

"Are you sure that the demon had brought your sister this way?" He asked as he turned to look at the woman only to find himself face to face with a cat demon. He sighed a heavily. 'I should have known it to be too good to be true.' He thought as he then jumped back from the demon and prepared for the battle.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

The monk had stopped. "That cat demon proved to be a formidable opponent, and quite a beauty." He said as he looked at his surroundings once again and sighed. He was completely lost.

Suddenly, the monk felt three different demonic auras coming his way. When he looked at the direction they were coming from eh saw nothing but red and then fell to the ground with whatever knocked him over on top of him.

InuYasha landed on something that felt like a person. His suspicions were confirmed when he got up to see a young monk lying on the ground_. 'Oh great! Now I am going to have to fight this monk as well as those damn pig demons. This just isn't my day.'_ He thought as he watched the monk and listened for the pig demons.

The monk looked up to see who it was that had landed on top of him to see a half-demon in a red kimono, standing in a battle stance, and watching him very closely. He also noticed that the half-demon had a cut on his right arm. The monk slowly rose from the ground and got himself in a fighting stance, but he wasn't facing the half-demon.

InuYasha watched the monk and was stunned when he saw that the monk didn't turn at him and begin to attack him. "Why the hell aren't you attacking me monk?" He asked.

The monk said nothing but he suddenly reached his hand within his robes and pulled out some sutras and threw them towards the trees. He then followed them with his staff and struck at one of the pig demons that were coming to attack them.

InuYasha snapped out of his shock when he heard a twig snap behind him. He quickly dodged the attack that the demon had attempted. He then ran at the demon while sharpening his claws and then yelled, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Succeeding in tearing the demon into shreds.

The monk watched as the half-demon killed the other demon. Then the half-demon turned to face hi ready to dodge or to attack if need be. "Relax my friend I am not going to attack you." He said.

InuYasha froze. _'Did he just say that he wasn't going to attack me? Did he also just call me his friend?' _He thought as he starred at the monk. "I am not your friend monk. And what do you mean you aren't going to attack me? You are a holy man right? You should want to get rid of me because of what I am." He said to the monk.

The monk just looked back at him with a smile on his face. "What have you ever done to me that would make me want to attack you?" He asked.

InuYasha was again stunned._ 'What is with this guy? He is acting like Kagome. Ever since yesterday, every human that I run into treat me like a person rather than a half-breed.'_ He thought before he replied back to the monk.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I landed on you and am a half-breed." He said with plenty of sarcasm.

"It does not matter to me what you are, and you landing on me wasn't your fault. You never did anything to harm me that I know of therefore I will not harm you." replied the monk.

InuYasha couldn't believe it, there were people out in this world that didn't blame him for anything that he hadn't done.

"By the way, my name is Miroku." said the monk.

"Huh? Oh my name is InuYasha." He said then realizing that he just gave out his name just like what he did with Kagome_. 'Damn what did that girl do to me?' He thought. 'Kagome, she has a strange power.'_

_"_Well, InuYasha it is nice to meet you." said the monk now known as Miroku.

"Keh." Was all InuYasha said.

"Uh…InuYasha do you think that maybe you could help me out with something? asked Miroku.

"Like what?" InuYasha asked now feeling that this was the only reason why he was left alive.

"Well, um…you see I was lured off of the path by a cat demon and I can't seem to find y way back. Could you maybe help me find my way back to the path?" Miroku asked the now very suspicious InuYasha.

"Is that why you didn't attack me? To use me, by gaining my trust and then killing me the moment I get you where you want to go?" He yelled. He didn't live as long as he has because he trusted. It was because he never trusted that he has survived all these years.

"No, of course not. What I told you earlier was the truth." Said Miroku, now a bit worried that his life would be cut short.

InuYasha still wasn't sure whether to trust this Miroku fella or not, but for some odd reason agreed. "Fine I will help you find the trail." He said reluctantly.

"Thank you InuYasha. Which way?" Said Miroku now a little more relaxed.

InuYasha lifted his right hand and pointed in the direction of the trail and Kagome's village. "This way." He said_. 'I guess that I will end up back at that village a lot sooner than I thought. Considering I thought that I would never return in the first place.'_ He thought as he led Miroku through the forest.

After some time InuYasha and Miroku had made it out of the forest and could see Kagome's village below.

_'I wonder if Kagome is okay. When I saw her this morning she seemed upset about something.'_ InuYasha thought

"Well thank you my friend for showing me the way out of there. I am indebted to you." Said Miroku.

"Keh. You don't owe me a thing." Said InuYasha.

The two of them started on their own separate ways. InuYasha had turned to return to the forest while Miroku headed on to the village.

InuYasha had only walked for about five minutes when he felt an ominous aura and noticed oddly looking clouds above. His ears then picked up the sounds of people screaming. He turned around and ran back towards the village. He stopped at the edge of the forest and what he saw were hundreds of demons attacking the village. Huts were being burned, and people were running for their lives. _'Kagome!' _He thought as he ran as fast as he could towards the village.

Miroku was halfway to the village when he felt an ominous demonic aura. He looked up at the sky to see strange clouds, as he watched the clouds he saw hundreds of demons burst through them, and began to attack the village.

Miroku took a deep sigh. _'This just isn't my day.' _He thought as his face had taken a serious face and he ran towards the village to help.

InuYasha reached the part of the village that was closest to the palace. Fighting off all the demons that were in his way to get there.

"Damn it. Get out of my way!" He yelled as he sliced a few more into pieces. He then made his hand into a fist, digging his claws into the palm of his hand, causing it to bleed. Once his claws had his blood on them he swung his hand towards the demons and yelled, "Blade of Blood."

Red blades soared through the sky hitting the demons and killing them. He then ran on through the path created from the attack.

Finally, he made it into the palace, he searched for Kagome. He headed to where her scent was the strongest only to be stopped when he heard someone scream for help.

Souta was hiding in his room with the guard that Kagome had told to stay with him._ 'I hope that sis is alright.'_ He thought when a demon suddenly smashed through the doors leading to the gardens.

The guard quickly took his position in front of Souta and charged at the demon. However, the demon only needed to move ever so slightly to dodge and then quickly tore into the guard killing him.

Souta looked at the bloody guard and at the demon with fear in his eyes. He backed away slowly as he watched the demon move towards him slowly. Then the demon attacked Souta, but he jumped out of the way. Once he landed he turned quickly to see the demon repositioning itself for another attack.

"Somebody, please help me!" He screamed as the demon prepared for another attack. The demon then lunged forward. Souta watched the demon coming towards him. _'Sister help me!'_ He thought

Just then someone jumped through his door, sending pieces of the shattered wood in front of him causing him to close his eyes. When he opened his eyes he looked up to see the half-demon Kagome had invited to the palace to stay. "InuYasha."

InuYasha turned around when he heard his name. "Are you alright kid? Where is Kagome?" He asked.

Souta nodded his head letting InuYasha know that he was fine. But before he had a chance to tell him where Kagome was an arrow flew in between the two. Both looked for the source of who shot the arrow, they saw Lady Kaede at the door way bow in hand while the other reached for another arrow.

"Souta, get ye away from thy demon." She yelled as she readied the arrow.

Souta got in front of InuYasha. "Stop Lady Kaede. InuYasha is a friend and he just saved my life." He yelled back.

Kaede looked a bit stunned. _'This half-demon saved a human, and Souta knows his name.' _"Why did ye come here?" She asked InuYasha.

InuYasha gave her a serious look before yelling, "I am here to help Kagome. Where is she?"

"Could ye be the half-demon I heard about from the villagers? The one that was here yesterday?" Kaede asked.

InuYasha let out a slight growl. He didn't have time to play twenty questions with this old hag. He needed to find Kagome. Souta knew what was causing his anger so he spoke up.

"Kagome went to go fight the demons. She left in that direction." He said pointing in the direction Kagome had gone.

InuYasha looked down at Souta and nodded. He then jumped over Kaede and ran in the direction Souta had indicated. _'I am coming Kagome.' _He thought.

After InuYasha left Souta explained everything he knew to Kaede about InuYasha.

Miroku had reached the village and immediately started throwing sutras and swinging his staff at the demons. He dodged around the demons when they attacked and attacked them before they had a chance to reposition themselves. However, not even his best skills were enough to fight all of these demons.

"I guess I have no choice. Wind Tunnel!" He yelled as he removed the sacred beads from his right hand. He pointed it towards the hoards of demons in from of him. The demons began to be sucked in by a powerful wind coming from his hand. The demons could not escape from the winds grasp therefore they all perished. He then continued on to a different part of the village.

When he arrived to the new location of demons he saw a woman rolling on the ground dodging the several attacks. Finally, the woman found her opening to stand however, she didn't notice the demon attacking from behind her.

Miroku quickly ran forward and killed the demon with his staff. Then without any hesitation placed his staff in the ground and turned to the other demons and once again yelled, "Wind Tunnel!" Thus, resulting in sucking all of the remaining demons into his hand.

He then sealed up his wind tunnel and turned towards the woman. "Are you alright Miss?" He asked.

She replied, "Yes I am fine. Thank you. Kirara."

Upon speaking the name he saw a two tailed cat demon emerge from the forest with a group of small children hiding behind it. He stood there as he watched the woman speak with the children. Taking this chance to look her over. He found that this had a stunning body, with lovely long brown hair up in a high ponytail. When she turned her attention back to him, he noticed that she had beautiful brown eyes.

"Come with me." She said in a sweet yet commanding voice.

"Alright." He said. _'I will gladly follow you anywhere my beauty.'_ He thought as he followed her onto the back of the two tail. He sat behind the woman to which he could not stop looking at her beauty. His hand kept moving towards her bottom. Finally his hand made it to its target.

The next thing he felt was the woman's open hand hit his cheek with so much force that he almost lost his balance, let alone consciousness. He then sat there with his hands at his side with an innocent grin on his face as well as a bright red hand print.

The two made it to the palace and Miroku fought using his sutras and staff. He turned to see the beautiful demon slayer fighting with much force in her actions. He watched as she turned towards another woman to whom was shooting purity arrows at the demons.

He noticed a demon was about to attack the young priestess and went to help her. When he heard a guard yell, "Princess behind you!"

He watched as the young woman turned around and shot yet another purity arrow at the demon._ 'So that priestess is also the princess of this village.'_ He thought as he continued to fight the demons.

Later he turned to see how everyone else was fairing in the battle of what seemed to be endless demons. He saw that the lovely demon slayer was fairing quite well. He then turned his attention to the princess and saw her get attacked by a demon and wounded terribly in her side. He did his hardest to get to her aide, but then he saw the half-demon InuYasha slice through the demon like it was made of paper.

He watched as InuYasha continued to protect the now unconscious princess._ 'Why is he risking his life by coming here to protect her?' _He thought as the remaining demons began to retreat back into the clouds from which they came.

InuYasha ran though the palace following the scent of French Lilacs. He came out into the court yard to come upon the scene of dead bodies of both humans and demons. The smell of blood was everywhere, as well as over the ground. _'Damn there are so many dead bodies here. Kagome had better not be one of them.'_ He thought as he continued to follow her scent.

Finally, he came upon the area to which Kagome, that monk Miroku, what looked like a demon slayer, and the guards of the palace were fighting, only to see Kagome get attacked and hurt by a demon. This enraged InuYasha, he ran faster than he ever had in his life. He sharpened his claws and slashed through the demon.

After which he continued to kill any demon that dared try and come near her. Suddenly all the remaining demons returned into the ominous clouds which disappeared shortly after._ 'What the hell? Why did they leave? The cowards.'_ He turned around and kneeled next to Kagome_. 'Kagome. I am sorry I didn't get here sooner.'_ He thought as some of the guards came and took her away to Lady Kaede.

Sango looked at the young man in the red kimono, she noticed his white hair, golden eyed, and dog ears. '_This must be the half-demon Kagome talked about.' _She thought as she looked him over some more. She noticed that in his eyes there was a small hint of worry as he watched Kagome being carried away.

InuYasha turned towards Sango and saw that she was staring at him. Which both pissed him off and made him nervous because she was a demon slayer.

"What the hell are you looking at?" He asked.

"Is your name InuYasha?" Sango asked.

"So what if it is? You got a problem with that?"

"No, I don't have a problem with that. Its just that Kagome was wondering your reasoning for leaving is all. She told me that about yesterday, and early this morning when I was in the village earlier." Sango said.

"She was wondering about me?" He then looked back towards where Kagome was taken.

Miroku came up to the two after finishing his prayers for the dead. "What do you think would be the cause for the demons leaving so suddenly?" He asked.

Sango looked at the perverted monk and answered, "I don't know." She looked back at the sky and said, "My name is Sango, and this is Kirara." She said in general for both boys to hear.

Miroku grind,_ 'Sango, so that is this angels name.' _He thought before he replied, "It is very nice to meet you Miss Sango. My name is Miroku."

InuYasha could really care less about either one of them. All that was on his mind was if Kagome was alright or not.

Lady Kaede had taken Souta to Kagome's room. There is where they waited until a group of guards came in carrying the unconscious and bleeding princess. Souta became very worried and yelled, "What happened to Kagome?!"

"She was attacked by a demon while she was looking after a child." Answered one of the guards. "The demon was about to attack her again, but that half-demon had come and killed it as well as many others that followed." He continued.

Lady Kaede quickly got to work on healing Kagome as she listened to what the guard was saying about a monk and demon slayer also coming and helping kill the demons.

Souta had heard the entire story. He looked to one of the guards that was standing closest to the door. "Go and bring the monk, demon slayer, and InuYasha here. I wish to thank them, and I am sure that Kagome will to once she wakes up." He ordered.

The guard said, "Yes sir." before heading out of the room to find them. The guard had found them still standing around the blood stained court yard, he approached them.

"The young prince Souta wishes to see all of you. Please follow me." He said.

Sango and Miroku went first, however InuYasha was hesitant at first. He soon followed after the guard had led them to Kagome's room and had announced them to Souta and Lady Kaede who were the remaining people within the room.

Souta turned to face them. Once he saw InuYasha he ran up to him and hugged him. "Thank you for saving my sister." He said.

InuYasha was stunned at this show of affection, let alone someone thanking him for anything. "Um…your welcome kid." He said feeling a bit out of place.

Souta then turned to Sango and Miroku. "Thank you as well, monk and demon slayer for helping." He said.

"Your welcome. My name is Sango and I had met Kagome earlier today, and this is Kirara." She said as Kirara 'meowed' and Souta.

Souta smiled. "Nice to meet you Sango, Kirara." He said.

Miroku then spoke up. "Although I have not met the Princess, my name is Miroku. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here." Souta said with a smile remaining on his face.

InuYasha was beginning to get annoyed with all this formality. "Enough of this crap. How is Kagome?" The annoyance obvious in his tone of voice.

"Kagome will be fine." said Kaede. "Just so all ye are aware. I am Lady Kaede, priestess of this here village."

Souta then addressed the three in front of him. "You may stay if you wish. I am sure that Kagome will want to thank you when she wakes up. She will also be very happy to see you again InuYasha." He said before he told the guard that was still standing there to give them rooms for the night and to make sure that they were well feed.

InuYasha followed the guard to his room that was to be given to him. _'She will be happy to see me again? But why? Was she really that worried about me?' _He thought before he entered his room.

Miroku looked around the room that he was given. _'So InuYasha has met the princess before. I wonder what his feelings are for her? Also I wonder what Sango is doing right this moment? She is such a beauty.' _He thought before he had fallen asleep.

Sango made herself comfortable in her room. _'That perverted monk had better not try to come into my room.'_ She thought as she kept her hiraikotsu nearby just in case.

I know I have a lot of battles in this story. But it was the only way I could think of for them all to meet. I know I didn't go into full detail of how Miroku fought against that cat demon but I really couldn't think of anything good to use in the battle. Please review. There are couple of other stories that are really good written by my friend Koori Youkai Hime. One is a Hellsing fic called Down the Rabbit Hole, while the other is a InuYasha and other anime crossover called When Light Meets Dark. Check them out.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here it is the long awaited seventh chapter. I do apologize for it.**

**I don't own InuYasha. ******

**The Greatest Power**

**Chapter 7**

It has been two weeks since the demons attacked the village and Kagome was yet to wake. Souta's illness had lifted and he was found playing outside with friends or in his sister's room waiting for her to wake.

Sango had decided to stay and wait for Kagome to wake; she found that in that short visit she had with her two weeks ago, she had built a strong friendship with her. Although, she was beginning to get annoyed with that perverted monk, Miroku. Who was constantly asking every woman to bear his child or coming up to her, start up a normal conversation only to find a certain hand rub her bottom. Thus, resulting with her walking away from an almost always unconscious monk.

Miroku had decided to stay as well. So that he would be able to meet the lovely princess, but also to get to know the even lovelier demon slayer, Sango. Though he did flirt with other women he found that only one truly kept his interest. He pursued her often to speak to her about anything that came to mind. Though it would end with him unconscious at times and always with a red hand print upon his face.

InuYasha had stayed as well and would always be found at Kagome's side or sitting outside her door. There were times he could not be found. At those times he would be in a tree or on the roof of the palace. Always having the same thought, '_Why hasn't she wakened up yet?'_

"Pervert!" Someone yelled followed by the sound of flesh hitting flesh. InuYasha looked over the edge of the roof to see a fuming demon slayer and an unconscious monk. "Keh, idiot." He said as he jumped down noticing that the priestess Kaede was heading towards Kagome's room.

"Hey. Why hasn't Kagome woken up yet, old hag?" InuYasha asked as Kaede reached him. He was getting annoyed that the old woman's medicinal herbs were taking so long.

"As I have told ye countless times InuYasha, Kagome had lost a fair amount of blood from her wound. She also used up a lot of her spiritual energy. It will take her some time to recover her strength. Be patient she should be waking soon." She let out a huge sigh. She was getting tired of re-explaining the situation to the impatient half-demon in front of her. She stepped into Kagome's room, with InuYasha in toe; both noticing Kagome start to stir in her sleep.



'_They just keep coming. I kill one and ten more come out of nowhere._' She thought as she shot yet another arrow at a demon that was about to attack a young child.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she reached the child.

The child looked up at Kagome, and had a small smile on their face, but suddenly their face changed into fear and pointed behind her. Before Kagome had a chance to turn around the demon attacked her, knocking her a few yards away from the child, cutting into her flesh with its claws. The demon then moved to attack again.

She reached for another arrow but there was no time. She closed her eyes waiting for the demon to rip into her flesh, but instead she felt nothing. She opened her eyes to see the demon ripped to shreds and someone in a red kimono standing in front of her. Before she could even try to figure out who saved her, she passed out from the blood loss that she received with her wound in her side.

Kagome's eyes slowly began to open. '_Who was that person that saved me?_' She thought as her eyes opened fully and began to take in her surroundings. She noticed that she was in her room and Lady Kaede was tending to her herbs. She turned her head only to find her staring at something or someone in red. Her eyes drifted up to see golden eyes looking at her chocolate brown eyes with worry and some relief.

"Inu…Yasha?" She asked as if it was a dream that he was there.

"Kagome are you alright?" He asked. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes that held confusion. '_Her eyes are so beautiful._'

"InuYasha why are you here? When did you come back?" She asked.

"Keh. I came back when those demons attacked your village." He said as if it was obvious.

"Why?" She asked. She had thought that he would have never come back. But she was happy he did, she showed it in her eyes.

"Because you humans are so weak you would have never of survived without my help. Plus, I felt that I owed you after what you did for me. Now that we're even I will be leaving." He said but he noticed the happiness that had come into her eyes turned into sadness. '_She's upset that I am going to leave again._' He thought. "As soon as you are finished healing." He added hoping to make her feel better.

It had worked because Kagome's eyes had some happiness within them. Kaede chose this time to speak. "InuYasha saved ye and young Souta from the demons Kagome."



Kagome looked at InuYasha with some tears in her eyes. "You saved Souta from a demon, and me?" She asked.

InuYasha wasn't sure if he did the right thing because she was starting to cry. He nodded only slightly but enough so Kagome could see. She then found some hidden strength and lept up at InuYasha hugging him as if her life depended on it.

"Thank you so much InuYasha." She said as the tears that formed in her eyes fell onto her cheeks.

InuYasha was stunned at her sudden hug then began to blush. His arms slowly made it around Kagome to return her hug and try to stop her tears. "You're welcome Kagome." He said.

Kagome's hug then loosened and InuYasha laid her back down. "You need to get some more rest. I'll come back later to check on you." He said his face still holding a slight blush.

"Okay, see you later InuYasha." She said as she watched him leave. '_I am so happy that he came back even though he will leave again. I will enjoy the time that he is here._' At this thought the jewel had once again became brighter. Kaede had noticed this and dropped the cup of tea she had in her hands to give to Kagome.

Kagome turned to Kaede to see a shocked looking old woman staring not at her but at were the jewel was hidden. Kagome looked down at the jewel as well and was shocked to see that the jewel was beginning to shine brightly. "Kaede what is going on with the jewel?" She asked. She looked up at Kaede and saw that she was looking at it as if to make sure that her eyes weren't deceiving her. Her eyes then turned serious.

Kaede looked Kagome in the eyes. "The jewel's power is beginning to awaken. Demons are going to sense its power and be drawn to it. The village will be attacked by more demons now." She said with a stern look.

Kagome's face held fear in her eyes. '_The jewel is awakening and more demons will come. The village will not be able to hold them off like that again._' "What can we do Kaede to prevent that from happening?" She asked desperate for a solution.

Kaede replied still holding her stern face but it had an addition of sadness. "The jewel must be purified." She said.

"Purified? How do we purify it?" Kagome asked hope building up within her.

"Ye must take the jewel to Lake Koigokoro that is located within a valley hidden at Mount Hakurei. However, ye cannot do it alone."



"What do you mean I cannot do it alone? Who else is supposed to help me?" Kagome asked with her renewed hope slowly drifting away.

"Ye must find the other person; I do not know the other." Kaede answered taking a sorrowful sigh. Knowing that this would be the hardest and most dangerous task Kagome will ever take on.

"How am I supposed to find this other person? Can you give any kind of clue as to what I am to look for in this person?" Kagome asked beginning to feel the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"I do not know the answer to those questions child. The only advice I can give to you is that only you will know who it is that can help you."

"So your saying that I must figure out who this other person is without having any clue about who I am looking for?" '_That's like looking for a needle in a haystack._' Kagome thought with all hope no completely gone.

"I am sorry that I do not know more that can help you child." Kaede said sadly.

"I will leave for Lake Koigokoro in two days. That way I can be sure that things are taken care of, and so that I can regain the rest of my strength." Kagome said to end the conversation just in time for Souta to come rushing into the room.

"Sis, you're awake! Finally, I was beginning to get worried." He said as he hugged her once she sat up.

"Souta I am so glad that you are alright." She said as she hugged him back.

"Yeah thanks to InuYasha. Did you know that he came back and saved us both?" He said.

"Yes Souta I did. He was in here when I woke up."

Kaede choose this time to take her leave. "Kagome, I will prepare some things for ye." She said as she headed for the door.

"Thank you Kaede." Kagome said as she watched the old priestess leave.

"What was that about? What things is she going to prepare Kagome?" Souta asked.

"Hmm… Oh nothing important Souta. She is just preparing me more herbal remedies that's all." She replied holding off worrying him for a few moments longer and placing a fake smile on her face. "So tell me what has been going on while I was healing."



Souta looked at her suspiciously for a moment. '_She is hiding something from me. And that fake smile creeps me out._' He thought but then placed a smile on his face and told her all that had happened during the past two weeks.

**A/N: Again I am soooooooo sorry for the long wait. Life has just been really unfair to me for the past few months but things are starting to turn around; I hope. Thanks to all who have reviewed they are most appreciated. Please review and I am sure I forgot to mention that flames are welcome. It helps for improvement. 'Till next time brg.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own InuYasha**

**The Greatest Power**

**Chapter 8**

InuYasha was walking around the palace grounds. '_She is alright. I'm glad that she is._' He thought.

"InuYasha!" Someone called. He looked up to see Miroku coming towards him with a fresh hand print on his face.

"InuYasha have you heard anything about Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked once he reached him.

InuYasha stared at the perverted monk. '_What is with these people? Kagome this monk, and that demon slayer, Sango I think was her name, treats me like a friend. And that slayer shows more violence towards the monk than she does me. Though he deserves it, I deserve it more after all I am a worthless half-breed._'

"Yeah, she woke up yesterday. That old hag is making sure that she is getting enough rest now."

"Wonderful I shall go see if I can offer any assistance." Miroku said with a perverted grin on his face.

InuYasha saw this and growled at the monk. "You are not going to see her alone!" he snapped.

Miroku stepped back. "My aren't we defensive. I didn't realize that you felt so strongly for her. But then again she is quit the beauty." He said his grin never faltering.

InuYasha froze for a second and once everything that the monk said registered his growl deepened and his face turned slightly pink. "I don't like her!" He screamed. Suddenly, he felt a slight prick at his neck. He slapped at it and once he removed his hand he found a flattened flea.

"Master InuYasha, how nice to taste you again." Said the flea through a slightly strained voice.

"Myoga what are you doing here?" InuYasha asked

"Myoga?" Asked Miroku looking at the flea that just returned to his 3D form.

Myoga looked over to the monk. "Hello, who might I ask are you monk?" Ignoring InuYasha's question.



"I am monk Miroku, please call me Miroku."

"Nice to meet you Miroku. Are you a friend of master InuYasha's?"

"Yes I …"

"No he is not my friend! Now answer my question what are you doing here Myoga?" InuYasha interrupted. He was getting annoyed that they were ignoring him.

"Forgive me Master InuYasha. I am here because I heard that you were staying in this village and that you helped defend it from a demon attack. I couldn't believe it so I had to see for myself. Also I was worried about your well being."

"Keh, I don't see how unbelievable it is that I did and am staying in a village. And if you're worried about my well being you could always stick around instead of running off whenever there is danger around."

"I do no such thing. I merely wish not to burden you when you are in battle."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure you don't."

"Excuse me." Said a guard. InuYasha, Miroku, and Myoga directed their attention to the guard.

"Princess Kagome wishes to see you and…" InuYasha didn't wait for him to finish and left to find Kagome.

"He is in such a hurry to be by her side. Please continue." Miroku said with a grin. Myoga who was blown off of InuYasha's shoulder sat on Miroku's shoulder and thought. '_What does this monk me by that?_'

"Wishes to see you and invite you to have dinner with her and Prince Souta." The guard finished.

"Thank you, will you please lead the way."

The guard bowed and turned around to escort them to the dining hall.

Sango was on her way to check on Kagome, and also to cool off after that perverted monk had once again groped her. "That pervert. He is supposed to be a holy man but he acts like a dirty old man."

"Who acts like a dirty old man?" Asked a female voice behind her. Sango turned around to see who it was that overheard her ranting. Who she saw was none other than Kagome, standing there with her brother right beside her looking worried and a bit mad.



"Sis, please tell me what is going on." After Souta had told her everything that had happen those past two weeks he had decided to find out what truly was going on. So he began to question and pleaded with her to tell him. But she refused to tell and he was forced to bed without answers. But he was determined to find out so since he woke up he refused to let it drop until he got his answers.

"Souta I keep telling you that it is nothing. Now please drop it." Kagome said but the look on his face told that there was no way in hell that he was going to. She resided to taking a heavy sigh and turned her attention back to Sango.

"So who is acting like a dirty old man, Sango?"

Sango having heard the argument began to think the same as Souta especially when Kagome's face held a fake smile. But against her better judgment she decided to ask her questions later. However before she had a chance to answer Kagome's question she saw that pervert coming up behind her. '_This isn't going to be good._'

Kagome looked at Sango and wondered why she wasn't answering her question and seemed to be getting angry. But before she could ask what was wrong she felt someone stork her butt. She turned around to see a young monk wearing purple robes and a big perverted smile on his face.

"Hello Princess, my name is Miroku, I was traveling by when the demons attacked and offered my assistance." He said his hand still not leaving its current location.

Before Kagome had a chance to get over her shock to reply a fist came out of nowhere and collided with Miroku's face sending him a good five feet away from her. Kagome looked for the source of the fist, and who she found was a _very _angry InuYasha looking down at the monk.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU PERVERTED MONK!" InuYasha yelled at the unconscious monk.

Myoga who was now hiding on InuYasha's shoulder looked up at him. '_So the other part of the rumors was true. He has found someone that he wishes to protect. I must go speak to my lord at once._' He thought and then jumped off of InuYasha's shoulder and onto a crow that was flying by.

InuYasha then turned his attention back to Kagome, his anger subsiding slightly. "What do you think you were doing letting him keep his hand on you like that?"

Kagome's face lost the grateful smile she did have on into an angry scowl. "I was just about to get after him, but you came out of nowhere and did what I was about to do."

"Yeah right I bet you liked it that's why you didn't stop him earlier."



"Urgh. You can't be serious. What woman in her right mind like that. Besides what kind of girl do you take me for you baka? I can take care of myself. To think I was about to thank you for saving my hand from being sore later. Jeeze." Kagome starred at him. Her spiritual power was surging in her right hand just waiting for release she was breathing heavily doing her best to calm down before she lost control of it.

InuYasha stood there in shock and fear. He was afraid that she was going to deck him her right hand and end up purifying him right then and there. He watched her carefully, finally he saw that she was starting to calm down but more importantly the power in her right hand was subsiding.

Kagome having calmed down a bit turned around to face Sango. "I take it that the person acting like a dirty old man was that monk right."

Sango looked at Kagome a bit nervous and said. "Yeah that would be him." The two girls then went into a conversation about the idiotic things men do.

Souta turned and looked at InuYasha. He was standing there as stiff as a board fear evident in his eyes. '_He shouldn't have said that to her. He is lucky that she kept her cool otherwise he would be a pile of ash right now._'

"InuYasha you alright?" Souta asked.

InuYasha jumped when he heard his name when he looked down at the source of the voice he saw Souta looking at him with a 'you know how lucky you are' look. InuYasha let out a breath one that he hadn't realized he was holding and answered. "Yeah I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" Finally gaining back his tough guy act.

"No reason." Souta said while rolling his eyes. He then looked over towards the monk who was finally starting to gain consciousness. Souta walked up to him and saw that his right side of his face had swelled to the size of a softball, and a small trail of blood coming from his mouth and going down his chin. "Hey, are you okay there Miroku?"

Miroku started to come back to his right cheek throbbing so much that it was numb. He rolled his tongue and thanked Buddha that he still had all his teeth, but gagged on the taste of blood in his mouth. He heard someone ask him if he was okay. He looked up to see the young Prince Souta looking at him. "Yeah I think so. Uh…What happened? I remember introducing myself to Lady Kagome but then nothing."

Souta looked at him with a mixture of shock, anger, and a bit nervous. "Well…"

"I knocked you on your ass because you were touching Kagome you pervert. And if you ever touch her like that again I won't stop at just knocking you on your ass. You understand monk?" InuYasha growled.



Miroku looked up at InuYasha and saw just how serious he was in his words through the look in his eyes. "Yes. I understand completely InuYasha."

Kagome was looking over her shoulder as she watched InuYasha help the monk up after their little conversation that she just couldn't help but over hear. '_Does he care about me that much?_' A small smile came upon her face at the thought.

"Excuse me my Lady but dinner is served." Said Rai Kagome's hand maiden.

"Thank you. We shall be there shortly." Rai bowed to her and left to tend to her other duties.

Kagome turned to her brother and guests and put her hand out as invitation. "Shall we all go and have dinner?" Everyone just nodded their heads and followed her into the dining hall. They each took up one of the placements that were set up. Kagome of course at her usual spot which was at the head of the placements and Souta was to her right in his usual place. (Just so everyone knows the order of the other's Sango, InuYasha to the left, Miroku on the right, next to Souta)

They said their grace and then began the meal. Souta decided that he hadn't bugged Kagome about what was going on long enough and took this time to ask. "Kagome what is going on that you don't want to tell me?"

Kagome stopped eating with her chopsticks a few inches away from her face with some rice on them. Everyone else had stopped eating as well and looked in her direction. She finished placing the food in her mouth and chewed slowly. '_He just had to ask that now. Now when I can't tell him that I would tell him later because the rest will want to know, and even if I tell him that it is nothing the other's will still want to know. I am going to get him back for this one later._'

"It is nothing to worry about Souta. I have told you this a hundred times today. Don't worry about it." She said hopping that the answer would be taken and there would be no more discussion about it. Boy was she wrong.

"Kagome something is up ever since yesterday after Kaede left you have been so distant, and you have a worried look in your eyes. And whenever I confronted you about it you always brush it off and give me a fake smile that creeps me out." Souta said.

After this was said it had everyone's undivided attention. Oh, she was really going to get Souta back for this one.

"Kagome what is he talking about? What happened after I left you with Kaede?" InuYasha asked worry completely evident in his eyes. '_Did she not heal well enough? Whatever it is if she hasn't told her own brother about it, it must be bad._'



"It's nothing honest. When Kaede left she said that she was going to get some things prepared for me. What she was meaning was some more herbs that's all. Souta is just putting things out of proportion." She said wherein the best smile she could muster.

Everyone looked at her fake smile and all had the same feeling that she was hiding something. Miroku and Sango however decided though worried not to push the subject. If she wanted to tell she would have told her brother long ago when he first asked and the subject wouldn't have been brought up at all in front of them. InuYasha however was not going to let it go he wanted the truth.

"You're lying Kagome. Tell us the truth." He said getting just as determined as Souta.

"I just did InuYasha. It is your choice to believe me or not but I am not discussing it anymore. Instead I would like to thank each of you for coming to the aid of my village and fighting off those demons. Especially you InuYasha for saving not only my life, but that of my brother's. As reward I shall give you whatever it is that you would like, that is within my power."

"No compensation is necessary Kagome. I have already gathered what it is that would do well for compensation. The bones and hides of some of those demons will make good armor and weapons for my village." Sango said.

"Now that you mention Lady Kagome there is one thing that you could do for me." Miroku said as he got up and took hold of Kagome's hands. "Would you consider to bear my child?" Sango gasped as did Souta and even Kagome, InuYasha being already angry at the monk and with Kagome avoiding telling him the truth was getting ready to kill the monk. However before InuYasha moved there was the resounding sound of flesh hitting flesh hard. Miroku found himself with yet another bruise on his right cheek and laying on the ground.

Kagome looking quite cross said in a calm voice. "I will do anything but **that**."

"Very well, I will just have to be happy with a small payment and some herbs for my cheek." Miroku said in defeat. '_Rejected again, and even if I do get the herbs I don't think that my cheek will ever stop swelling now._'

InuYasha having seen this cooled off towards the monk and sat back down. He was glad that she did that instead of accepting his offer. "I will just be happy if you would tell me the truth as to what is going on Kagome."

"I already told you. You know my offer I made to you two weeks ago about you staying here at the palace still holds, or if you like you can come here whenever you need supplies and get them without having to steal them. It is your choice InuYasha." '_I would really like to tell you InuYasha. I would like to tell all of you, but I don't need you or the other's involved in my _

_task. I wish that you could be this other person that's to help me purify the jewel, but I don't think a demon or half-demon would work._'

"I don't want either. I shouldn't even be in this village, what with a demon slayer, a monk, and two priestess in this village I should have been dead two weeks ago. If you aren't going to tell me the truth then I might as well leave before you all kill me in my sleep." With that said InuYasha got up and ran out of the palace and into the forest.

'_Damn her. Why should I trust her if she won't even trust me with whatever secret she is hiding._'

'_**Maybe she is afraid to have you and the other's get involved in something that is dangerous? She thinks of you all as friends.**_'

'_You again, who the hell are you? And if that were the case than she should be willing to tell me…us the truth, not keep it from us._'

'_**I am your human self. Perhaps she didn't want to mention it in front of her brother so as to not worry him.**_'

InuYasha stopped running. "That's right her brother was the one asking her what was going on and she kept trying to stray him off topic all day from my understanding. And he was sitting right there when I kept asking her. Maybe that's why the other's didn't ask her about it." InuYasha lowered his head feeling like an idiot for saying the things he said to her before he stormed out. "Damn it. I'm such an idiot."

'_**That you are. You should go back and apologize to her.**_'

'_Shut up. Who asked you to bud in anyway? I shouldn't need to apologize for anything._' With that he continued walking through the forest.

Kagome watched as InuYasha ran out of the dining hall and out of her life. A small tear fell down her face. '_He doesn't feel that he can trust me? But then again I refused to tell him what was going on, even if I wanted to._'

**A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter. Please review.**


End file.
